Alanna Tristory 1, Looking for something more
by Masala
Summary: Relive the stories of Alanna and Thom but with a major twist! They aren't twins, they're triplets....meet Georgina! Follow Georgina and Alanna in their adventures at the convent and see how Thom copes in his first 5 years at the Palace!
1. Till we see each other again

DISCLAIMER: We own nothing but the plot. Everything else is by Tamora Pierce. However some characters you may not recognise because we created them (eg. Georgina).  
  
~*Chapter one*~  
  
"That's my decision, and it's final! I will hear no more on the matter. Now go and pack your bags, you leave early tomorrow morning."  
  
Knowing that neither she (Georgina), Alanna nor Thom could do anything else to convince their father otherwise, the three children left the room silently.  
  
"I don't see what you two are making such a fuss about. We're finally going to leave this God forsaken place, and you're complaining! Now if you don't mind, I'm going off to pack my bags because unlike you two, I don't want to be late," she stated firmly as she stormed off down the corridor. Just as she was about to reach for the doorknob she spun around.  
  
"Oh and Alanna, make sure you pack at least one dress. I don't want you to embarrass us both on our first day at the convent!" And with that she was gone.  
  
Knowing that Alanna would crack a huge tantrum now though, she decided to hide behind the door and listen through the keyhole. She knew her brother and sister better then anyone else in the world and unless she was mistaken, they were planning something totally outrageous to avoid the inevitable. Thom was going to be sent to the Palace and train to become a Knight while Alanna and herself were to be sent to the Convent and learn the proper ways of being a Lady. She knew both were upset at this idea as Alanna had always wanted to be a Knight and Thom wished of being a great Sorcerer. She seemed to be the only one who was happy with things the way they were. At least by spying on them she could find out what their scheme was and put an end to it before it was too late.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I can't believe Georgina's actually looking forward to going to the convent. I'd do anything to get out of it Thom."  
  
"You think you have a problem. I'm being forced to go to the castle and become a knight. At least you're physically able Alanna! I can hardly lift a sword, let alone swing it, and you've seen how pathetic I am at archery."  
  
Thom frowned as he remembered when he had tried to string his first bow. The arrow had somehow been shot backwards, only just skimming over the top of Georgina's head. She had been furious at him for weeks after the incident! When their father found out he had sentenced Thom to a month of mucking out the stables.  
  
"There has got to be another way Alanna"  
  
"You think I'm not desperately trying to think of something?"  
  
"This is bad enough but having to leave you two as well, I just don't think I can do it".  
  
The triplets had always been inseparable! They had nobody else. Their mother died giving birth to them and their father hardly realised they existed. They would never do anything without the other two, even if they did have their differences. Thom was always very cautious; he never had the nerve to go through with any of Georgina and Alanna's pranks.  
  
One time their father had held a grand feast with the lords of some of the surrounding lands. The two girls had been scheming ways to spoil the party. They had decided to bewitch the stuffed turkey so that every time one of the Lords tried to take a bite of it, the turkey would bite them back. Alanna and Georgina had thought the plan was brilliant, He hadn't been too sure though. Just as the magic turkey was about to be taken into the Dining Room, he had used his gift and quickly made it vanish into thin air. He had thought that this would prevent any problems (and keep his sisters out of trouble) but he actually had made the situation a whole lot worse. There had been no main course at the Feast and the Lords had left with many complaints. Their father was so furious that he had yelled himself hoarse!  
  
Even Alanna and Georgina had their differences though. Georgina could be a bit stuck up and snobby at times, especially at social events. She loved to dress in her finest clothes and lather herself in make up. She had always dreamed of going to the convent to meet other girls and become a noble lady.  
  
Alanna was a completely different story. She had never wanted to be a lady and she absolutely loathed dresses and make up. She had always been jealous of her brother; everything she had ever wanted seemed to go to him but not her...  
  
"Oh Thom, why couldn't I have been the boy? Then I could've become the Knight. Oh my gosh!" Alanna exclaimed. Thom could see the look of pure delight on her face and realised that this would be one of her bizarre ideas! Before he could protest to whatever she had in mind, she butted in again, "Thom that's the answer! I can't believe I didn't see it sooner, it's sooo obvious. We'll switch places!"  
  
"What?" He replied, completely surprised.  
  
"Think about it Thom, it makes total sense! I'll pose as you and go to the Palace and.."  
  
"And I'll pose as you, a GIRL, and go to the convent? You can't be serious!" p "No Thom, you didn't let me finish. You can go to the convent and become a Sorcerer! That's what you want isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah but what you're saying is preposterous! Girls can't be knights!" He started to yell, but she had already dashed out the back door and up to her room to start packing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thom knew Alanna's ideas could sometimes be a bit far fetched but this was just ridiculous! He had always desperately wanted to learn sorcery though and this might be his only chance. But what would Georgina say? Oh if he only knew what to do! Deciding it would be best to get another opinion, he forced his tired body to the village to seek advice from their friend Maude.  
  
Maude and Coram were the only two people Thom could trust (apart from his sisters). They had brought the triplets up when their mother died and had been there with them through everything. Maude was the village healer and she had trained the children with their gifts. Alanna had always been a bit cautious with her gift but Georgina and Thom were extremely eager to learn all the magic they could. Coram was a retired knight and he had taught them all to fence and how to use a bow and arrow. Thom had never really liked it though and neither had Georgina. Alanna on the other hand was a natural. She had loved fencing especially. She had always been Coram's favourite.  
  
Thom suddenly snapped out of his daydreams, just as he approached Maude's house. He noticed Coram and a man he did not recognise sitting on Maude's doorstep. Walking up to them, he asked, "Where's Maude?"  
  
"She's inside, assisting young Nicholas' wife." Coram answered, motioning to the man next to him. "She's in the middle of a difficult childbirth, but I'm sure it'll be fine. Nicholas will soon have a fine bouncing baby boy. or girl.." He said as he gave an encouraging pat on the back to Nicholas, who gave him a rather worried but proud smile back. "So what did you want her for Thom?"  
  
"Oh don't worry, it was nothing important. I can speak to her later. I hope all goes well Nicholas. Good Luck."  
  
Knowing that Maude had her hands tied up at the moment, he quickly hurried off home. What Thom needed to talk about actually was urgent, and as he couldn't speak to Coram or Maude he decided to turn to the only other person he knew would understand. Georgina.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Georgina was in her chambers, braiding her hair when she heard Thom yelling outside her door.  
  
"Georgina, open up! I really need to speak to you. COME ON!"  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm coming. Geez."  
  
Just as she opened the door, Thom came rampaging in, cursing at the top of his lungs  
  
"Thom calm down already," she said in her attempts to get him to relax a little. "I also know you're here to tell me that you and Alanna are going to switch places"  
  
"What! How did you know?"  
  
"Oh come on Thom, you know I couldn't resist listening in! But honestly, you can't do this to me! I won't go to the convent without Alanna"  
  
"So you think I should go to the Palace."  
  
"Yes, of course! Do you know how much trouble you two would be in if you were caught? Father would disown you both for sure! What will you do then? Live in the streets and become nothing but a petty thief? Is that what you want???"  
  
"Of course it isn't. Alanna just has this idea in her head."  
  
"Then we'll have to set her straight, won't we?"  
  
Georgina shuddered at the thought of telling Alanna this. There was no way she'd take this well. She could tell by the frown plastered on Thom's face that he was dreading it too.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(The next morning)  
  
Alanna was picking out her favourite breeches when there was a knock on the door. Wondering who would be bothering her at this time of morning, she opened the door.  
  
"Thom, I was just picking out my breeches. Do you have a spare shirt?" She could tell by his face that he wasn't pleased though.  
  
"Alanna, what do you think you're doing?"  
  
"We're going to switch places Thom, I told you last night"  
  
"I can't let you do that Alanna, you and I both know it would never work"  
  
"He's right Alanna," said a voice at the open door. She turned around to see her sister leaning in the frame. "You could never pull it off"  
  
"This has nothing to do with you Georgina, it's between Thom and me!"  
  
"Alanna! You're not listening to us. You know you can't do this; we both have to go to the convent. If you don't agree to come with me we'll just have to tell Father."  
  
Alanna couldn't believe it. Her sister and brother had both turned on her. This was her chance to do what she wanted and they had to take it all away. She couldn't stand being in that room with them any longer. She rushed past her sister, roughly knocking her to the ground, and ran into the bathroom. She couldn't bear it any longer so she burst into tears. How come nobody understood her? She knew most girls didn't have dreams of becoming knights, but did that mean she couldn't follow hers? After a few minutes of wallowing in self-pity, she finally found the courage to look herself in the mirror. Her eyes were sore and red and her hair was falling everywhere. Was this what she had been reduced to? A miserable little girl who couldn't stand up for herself? She couldn't give up her life because of one stupid incident! She had courage, so whatever they did to her at the convent she should be able to cope with. As long as she didn't loose her mind, she'd be out of there in a few years and finally have her freedom. Anyway, her sister needed her. So deciding that this was the practical thing to do, she pulled herself back together and prepared for the torture she would soon have to endure.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Three hours later, the horses were saddled, the bags were packed and Coram and Maude were there waiting for them. Although it was unbearable for Alanna, she put on a brave face and went to farewell Thom.  
  
"Thom, I'm going to miss you terribly," Alanna exclaimed as she hugged her brother tight.  
  
"Don't worry, We'll keep in touch, but I must admit I will miss that cheeky tongue of yours"  
  
Alanna watched sadly as he said goodbye to Maude and Georgina and mounted his horse.  
  
"C'mon boy, that's enough," said Coram, as he urged Thom to hurry up.  
  
"OK, I'm coming," replied Thom "Till we see each other again."  
  
With that, Coram and Thom rode off into the hills until they were finally out of sight.  
  
As Alanna got up on her own horse she had one last glance at Trebond. For all she knew, she might never be back here again. Everything was happening so fast and she felt like she would never catch up with it. Eventually, she forced herself to look down the road that would take her to her doom. Why couldn't things have been different she thought. The inseparable threesome was now reduced to just two. At least she wouldn't be going through it alone though.  
  
"Well Georgina, Look's like it's just you and me now," she sighed.  
  
"Yes, just you and me"  
  
Author's Note:  
  
This is our (Nicole and Shells) first story, and we're doing it together. We'd love reviews (lots of them) and especially constructive criticism. The next chapter will be up soon, and we hope you enjoyed this one. Be ready for some twists. 


	2. Meetings and Greetings

DISCLAIMER: We own nothing but the plot. Everything else is by Tamora Pierce. However some characters you may not recognise because we created them (eg. Georgina, Dana).  
  
A/N: This chap's a little longer then the first, so we hope you enjoy it more! Anyway, please R&R (read and review)! We'd love to hear your opinions and suggestions.  
  
Also, I couldn't think of any names so we have used the names of stars. At least they sound better then pizza toppings!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They rode until lunchtime, when Maude suggested that they have a break. Usually Alanna would have argued, wanting to hurry, but the convent was one thing she did not want to hurry towards, plus she was glad for a chance to rest and freshen up. She was starting to regret her decision to come to the convent after all. Georgina didn't need her! She'd make friends a lot easier then Alanna would and would definitely enjoy it a lot more! Where else could she go? It was too late to go to the Palace now. perhaps she could *accidentally* get herself lost in the village. Then she could live her life as a peasant, and finally be free to do what she wanted. Why did she have to be a Noble? It must have been a curse from the gods! There was no point in complaining though. She had come this far by choice and she was NOT going to give up now. She NEVER gave up! No, she would have to go the convent, even if it was going to be torture.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Georgina swung herself off her horse (Scarlet), she noticed Alanna looked very grim. She'd have to try and cheer up later, but right now she was too hungry to think of that! Maude had packed them lunch that morning, so there was plenty to eat and they both ate up well, not knowing what the food would be like at the convent. None of them talked much that meal, all being too absorbed in their own thoughts, until it became time to continue their journey.  
  
"Maude, will you write every week?" asked Georgina.  
  
"Of course I will. To both of you" she replied, glancing at Alanna.  
  
"So, Alanna, did you pack a dress like I suggested?" Georgina queried.  
  
"No, she didn't, but I did," laughed Maude, while Alanna glared at her. "That doesn't mean I'll wear it. Dresses are so uncomfortable, and impractical. They have no sensible use."  
  
"Except to make you look nice and decent and pretty, for a change" she replied snootily.  
  
Making sure her skirts were laying flat, she lifted herself back onto Scarlet. Once Maude and Alanna were on their horses as well, she ordered Scarlet forward and rode ahead, eager to be the first to see what would be their home for the next few years.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thom and Coram stopped for a break much sooner, as Thom really hated horses, and anything to do with riding.  
  
"I don't know how you're going to cope at the castle, Master Thom" Coram sighed. "You hate riding, and everything to do with being a knight, and you don't even seem to try. I don't know if you be able to manage the other boys teasing you, because they will you know."  
  
"I can manage," snarled Thom nastily. "They'll only have to have a few visions before even the stupidest one of them will get the point. I can arrange for them to have nasty views of what may happen in the future, and I'm sure that'll stop them."  
  
Coram turned rather pale at the thought of this. "It's not very honourable to fight them like that," he growled. "Alanna would never have resorted to using her magic like that, and come to think of it, neither would have Georgina."  
  
Thom had no answer to this, and fell silent, thinking about what Coram had said. He was certainly right; there were no doubts about that. Unlike her siblings, Alanna wasn't fond of her gift. She thought it was dangerous and unpredictable. She thought of it as being an unfair advantage against other people, and she refused to ever use it as a crutch. If she was ever taunted she would taunt right back, and being insulted would not hesitate to throw herself at her adversary. She did, however, seem to get in more trouble due to her temper than Georgina or Thom ever did. Thom remembered an incident when the three of them had been about seven. Georgina had cut her leg climbing onto the roof of the stables, and she couldn't go inside with it bleeding because their father had banned them from going on the roof a few days earlier. If he had found out about it she would have been in big trouble. Alanna had tried to heal it with her magic, but being untrained and unexperienced she had made a mess of the job. She had totally healed Georgina's leg, but not in the usual way. The cut had disappeared off Georgina's leg, and appeared on Alanna's. In the end Thom had had to heal it himself, and their father never knew. From then on Alanna had been even more scared of her magic than before, and rarely used it. Thom knew he'd never be able to physically defend himself like Alanna would, and Georgina had good enough looks and brains for no-one to want to tease her, and that really only left magic for him to use.  
  
Coram may be right, he thought to himself, and it may be dishonourable, but it's the only thing I have, and I'm going to use it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Georgina watched Alanna's face as they rode into the paved courtyard of the convent. The convent itself was immense! It was almost twice the size of her home in Trebond. It must have been built hundreds of years ago she realised as she noticed a lot of the stones in the walls were starting to crumble.  
  
This was the place they were to stay at until they were fifteen, at which age they could go to Court at the Palace to look for a husband if they wished to. She wondered what Alanna was thinking, and felt sorry for her. She quickly brushed that shred of pity from her mind. Alanna was being silly. They would have great fun in the years here, and they could learn sensible and useful things, not things like archery and sword fighting which girls did not need. She was so deep in thought that she was thoroughly startled when she heard a voice and felt someone reach for the reigns.  
  
"Your horses, my ladies," said a young man dressed in black and grey robes.  
  
Georgina guessed he was an apprentice priest learning at the convent. She was about to make a charming answer when Alanna butted in.  
  
"Oh we're not ladies sir, that's what we're here to learn." He grinned up at Alanna as he helped her to dismount, while Georgina sat fuming in the saddle. Couldn't he see how uncomfortable she was? And she was much prettier than Alanna. Alanna wasn't even interested.  
  
A few minutes later and they were following the Priestess Arcturus to the 1st Priestess (Priestess Rigel)'s office. As the office door was being opened, she started feeling rather nauseous. Gathering her courage though, she lifted her head high and walked in with Alanna right by her side.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duke Gareth of Naxen was tall and thin, with dull brown hair and eyes to match. Even with his lack of good looks Thom was slightly intimidated, which didn't happen often. After greeting both Thom and Coram the Duke had gone through what it meant to be a knight, and the huge amount of work involved. Thom noticed that Coram and the Duke seemed to know, and like, each other, and thought that might be useful in the future.  
  
"I expect you to begin your serving duties in five days, as soon as you have acclimatised. Have you any questions?"  
  
"No your Grace," Thom answered, "Well actually yes your Grace. Do you teach magic at all here at the castle?"  
  
"No, we don't, and there are many here who are glad of that. You will find your luggage in your rooms. You are both dismissed." They bowed as they left the room. Coram left to find some of his old friends, leaving Thom to go and find his room in the pages quarters.  
  
Thom was so overcome with worry for his sisters that he didn't notice where he was walking. With a thud, he fell over and in doing so dropped all of his luggage. Cursing loudly, he realised that he had accidentally crashed into someone and quickly scrambled upright to apologise.  
  
"Oh geez, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking."  
  
"That's alright, I wasn't in a hurry" replied the man as he knelt down to help Thom pick up the clothes that had spilt on the floor. "You must be the new page."  
  
"Uh yeah, umm sorry but I didn't quite catch your name."  
  
"Oh of course. Sorry, I didn't mean to be quite so rude" he said, grinning broadly, "my name is Jonathan, but I prefer Jon. and you are?"  
  
"Oh my name is Thom" he muttered  
  
"Ok Thom, look I'm meeting up with my friends in an hour in the library. Would you like to come?"  
  
What was he meant to say? He generally wasn't very sociable. the only company he needed was himself! He didn't want to seem rude though so perhaps.  
  
"Ok, I'll come"  
  
"Great, well I'll see you there then! Bye." Jon shouted back behind him as he jogged off down the corridor.  
  
Thom having finally re-packed his bags, continued his search for his room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
.and now the Priestess Arcturus will show you to your rooms" said Priestess Rigel as she busied herself in paperwork again. Knowing that this was a dismissal, Priestess Arcturus stood up and showed them out of the office.  
  
Alanna and Georgina had been given separate rooms, which were next to each other. Maude had been in a hurry to get back to the village, and had already left, so the girls were on there own.  
  
Georgina had already unpacked her clothes neatly and hung them up in the closet supplied, whereas Alanna had simply piled them all into the drawers.  
  
Alanna was in a hurry to get out and explore. If she was going to stay in a place like this for years, she would at least like to go find all the escape routes!  
  
"Georgina, do you want to come?"  
  
"I would Alanna, but my hair is all dusty from the road, and I have to clean up." - typical, thought Alanna,  
  
"All right, but you might miss out on meeting that apprentice," Alanna replied evilly.  
  
"Alanna, do you have to be so annoying! I did not like that priest."  
  
"You did so, I saw the look on your face when he helped me down form the horse. You're jealous!" She hurried away just in time to avoid being hit by the shoe that came flying out of Georgina's room.  
  
"What an UN-lady-like thing to do," she called back over her shoulder.  
  
She roamed the corridors herself for a while, before she heard a voice call from one of the rooms.  
  
"Hello, are you new here?"  
  
"Yes, my sister and I just arrived this morning." Alanna answered.  
  
"I'm Dana of Anglesea, Nice to meet you," the girl replied, stretching out her hand.  
  
"I'm Alanna of Trebond, and my sister is Georgina. We also have a brother, Thom, but he's at the palace. When did you arrive?"  
  
"Oh, yesterday night, so I've only been here a few more hours than you. I haven't met many people yet, only the Priestess Arcturus, Rigel and you," she added.  
  
By now, she had stepped out of her room and into the brightly lit corridor. She was around the same height as Alanna and had a mischievous look in her sky blue eyes. Her hair was a silky auburn colour and fell about gently, just below her shoulders. She was extremely pretty and even though she hated to admit, Alanna was rather jealous.  
  
"Did you WANT to come here?" Dana asked suddenly, interrupting Alanna's thoughts.  
  
"To tell the truth, no," Alanna replied, coming to sit on the bed next to Dana. "I would have much preferred to become a knight or something like that"  
  
"I know what you mean, though I'm not sure if I want to be a knight. I think I'd just like to be free to do what I want. I spent a few years in the Yamani Islands and learnt to fight with a glaive (kinda like a long spear with a blade)! This may be fun however. Have you seen the convent cats yet?"  
  
"No, are there really cats here?" Alanna asked, amazed.  
  
"Yes, heaps of them. They always gather at the kitchen, begging for scraps of food. Come on, I'll show you. We have plenty of time before dinner."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Georgina had just finished drying her hair from her shower when she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Hello, anyone here?"  
  
"Hello? Who is it?" Georgina asked.  
  
A very pretty face wearing a fancy meadow green frock peeped inside. "Hello, I'm Delia of Eldorne. What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Georgina of Trebond. I'm here with my sister Alanna."  
  
"Does she have red hair and purple eyes, like you?"  
  
"Yes, why do you ask?" Georgina replied, puzzled.  
  
"Oh, it's just I saw her earlier talking to another girl. She looks rather a messy type." Delia said snootily.  
  
"Oh she is, terribly, and my brother's not much better."  
  
"You have a brother?" Delia asked, suddenly very interested.  
  
"Yes, Thom, he's at the palace. He's quite nice, you might meet him sometime."  
  
"Oh I'd like to." Delia replied.  
  
Georgina then noticed how Delia's eyes seemed to be wandering around the room, measuring every little detail. They had just danced over half the items in the room when they spotted an object on Georgina's dressing table.  
  
"What's that over there?" queried Delia,  
  
"That's some special hair lotion our village healer made up for me. I use it to keep my hair smooth, and slightly less red."  
  
"Ooh, can I try some?" Delia questioned,  
  
"Sure, come over here, and wet your hair. I'll set it up for you."  
  
She had been worried about making friends here. She had always been so popular in Trebond and wanted to be popular here too. Delia was obviously the most gorgeous girl, and she had just made friends with her! It looked like she would fit in after all.  
  
A/N: You'll have to wait for the next chapter to see how their first lessons go! Also, what will Thom do when he meets Raoul, Gary and Alex? How will he react when he finds out Jon's the Prince! You'll find out soon enough!  
  
Ok so that was about twice as long as our last chapter! Anyway, hopefully it made sense and was interesting for you all to read! Now we would really like some suggestions, comments and ideas so please zoom down to the little blue box in the corner and review!  
  
Oh and also, if you wish us to email you every time we update, please join our FanFic group at 


	3. Happenings

Thom was still unpacking when he heard a loud knock at the door. Sighing, he reached up for the handle to see who else was going to bother him when he realised it was only Coram.  
  
"Lad, I've just been down to the palace tailors. They gave me some clothes for yer," he said as he handed Thom the pile of tunics and breeches he was carrying. "I'd better be heading off lad, but I want to see you bright and early in the morning, you have your first lessons tomorrow" said Coram, "...and you had best be there boy if you want to live to see your next birthday," he added, as Thom scowled at him.  
  
After he had left, Thom quickly rummaged through the pile of clothes he had been given. There were 3 pairs of breeches, boots and even a glittering gold tunic. Ok, so maybe the clothes were a bit too big for him, but they were still rather nice.  
  
As he changed into a pair of cotton breeches, he noticed that the sun was starting to disappear over the hills. It was time to visit the Library and meet with Jon. Was there really any point in going though? They would probably see right through him anyway. But while he was there he could try and find some books on magic. After all, he still wanted to become a Sorcerer. Deciding that this idea seemed all right, he picked himself up and started to stroll through the corridors, hoping to find someone to ask directions from.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Ten minutes later, he was in a corner of the library with his nose buried in a book labelled 'Teach yourself to fight - with Sorcery!' He was so deeply engaged in his reading that he didn't notice Jon sneak up behind him...  
  
"Gotcha" Jon yelled as he slammed into Thom's back. Thom was so shocked that he cursed out loud and sent his book flying! By now everyone in the room was looking at them  
  
"Thanks Jon" he muttered sarcastically, "next time warn me!"  
  
"C'mon" Jon replied, ignoring Thom's tone and dragging him off to the centre of the library where three other boys were waiting for them.  
  
They were all at least a year or two older than Thom and a fair bit taller. The first guy had soft, chestnut brown hair, which perfectly matched his eyes. The second guy was definitely the tallest of the bunch, yet just by looking at him you could tell that he was also the kindest and most sensitive. The third boy struck Thom's attention the most though. He was skinnier then the others and had rather dark hair, but something about him didn't seem quite right...  
  
His daydream was over as Jon started to introduce him to them.  
  
"Guys, this Thom of Trebond, he's the new page." Jon stated, "This is Raoul of Goldenlake, Gareth, the younger, of Naxen and Alex of Tirragen."  
  
Thom then shook hands with the guys politely before sitting down opposite them.  
  
"Oh no! I forgot, father wanted to see me... I'll see you all later. Bye!" Jonathan announced as he bolted off. Thom felt rather taken aback.  
  
"A prince's duties Thom, he's always running off. You'll get used to it," sighed Gary.  
  
"Er... Prince?"  
  
"He didn't tell you? Typical of him, never tells anyone he rea..."  
  
"So when did you arrive Thom?" interrupted Raoul, eager to get off the subject.  
  
"Oh just a few hours ago actually"  
  
"Really? So when did you leave Trebond?"  
  
"Umm, I think I left about five days ago. I really didn't want to come though. I would much rather be learning sorcery in the City of Gods, where my two sisters are right now."  
  
As he mentioned this, both Gary and Alex seemed to become more alert.  
  
"You have sisters?" asked Gary innocently.  
  
Thom grinned as he realised that he might be a bit more popular with them than he originally thought, before engaging himself back into their conversation...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen at the convent, Alanna and Dana were being surrounded by many hungry cats."Ouch! That one nipped me Alanna"  
  
"Oh but Dana, it's so cute..."  
  
"... and evil!"  
  
"It's not evil! Oh no. I'm all out of food."  
  
"Yeah me too, sorry little pussies" Dana crooned. "So what time is it"  
  
"I'm not sure. I'd say just after midday."  
  
"Oh no!" Dana cried, "We're late!"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Dancing Lessons! We were going to learn Greensleeves today.. quick!" Dana said as she lifted her skirts and ran inside.  
  
Sighing, Alanna stood up suddenly and forgetting that she was wearing a dress, she tripped on its hem and fell face down in the mud. Cursing loudly she made sure stood up properly and hobbled as fast as she could to catch up to Dana.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Inside the great hall, the Priestess Achenar was teaching the girls a dance to Green sleeves.  
  
"...And one, and two, and cir-cle and stop!"  
  
Georgina and Delia had been put together as dancing partners and were following all the moves perfectly. Many of the other pairs were not doing so well.  
  
"Georgina, Delia, would you two like to come to the middle and show the other girls how it's done?" asked the Priestess sweetly.  
  
Georgina couldn't help but grin broadly at this, she loved to dance and show off, and she was also pretty good at both. Delia obviously felt the same way. Once they were in the centre of the hall, the priestess started her counting again. As they were going through the dance she couldn't help but wonder where Alanna could be. She was almost half an hour late by now! She knew that Alanna hated the Convent and dancing but she wouldn't purposely turn up late. Would she?  
  
Just at that moment her thoughts were interrupted, as Dana and Alanna came crashing through the doors.  
  
She could only shake her head in disgust when she saw how filthy Alanna's face and clothes looked. Would she ever learn? Priestess Achenar was also clearly unimpressed.  
  
"Oh Priestess, we're so sorry, we lost track off time..." started Dana  
  
"I don't want to hear any of it! Georgina and Delia will show you all you missed, but I want to speak with you both after the lesson" she yelled before focusing her attention back onto the other girls.  
  
"Now everyone else, go through those last steps I showed you again" As everyone else went back to their dancing, Georgina and Delia walked over to where Alanna and Dana were standing. Delia then took Dana off to the far corner of the hall, leaving Alanna and Georgina by the door.  
  
"Oh Alanna, I thought you were going to try to make an effort for once!" she cried to her sister. "I'm sorry Gee, I honestly didn't mean for any of this to happen."  
  
She could see that Alanna was telling the truth, for she was looking rather ashamed and embarressed for once.  
  
"Ok, but try not to be so insolent next time." she teased.  
  
"If you won't be so pig-headed," Alanna taunted back.  
  
With that, they made up and Georgina set about the impossible task of teaching the steps to Alanna.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Thom had spent more then two hours talking to the guys in the library and was now considered as one of their gang. Jon had returned after half an hour, and they had continued talking about girls and magic. (Two subjects which Thom knew a lot about).  
  
However they had then talked on about fencing and war, which didn't please Thom at all. He had been quite interested though, when they named a few knights, one whom by chance happened to live quite close to the City of the Gods. He dashed out of the library like lightning, barely stopping to say bye to the others, and up to his room to send a message to his sisters...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
The next morning, Alanna woke with a startlingly bad stomachache. After she had been late for her dancing lesson Priestess Achenar had punished her and Dana, making them scrub the kitchen floors for hours. She had then sent Alanna straight to her room with no supper for apparently 'swimming in puddles' as the priestess had said.  
  
She groaned as she hopped out of bed and changed into a plain white, long dress with slits in the sides, which helped her to move around a lot easier. She had already received a "talking to" on the first day about the proper apparel for a "lady to be", so she thought it would be better to cope with wearing a dress for a while, rather than receive more punishments.  
  
She was about to go down to the mess hall for breakfast when Georgina came charging in.  
  
"Alanna, Alanna! Thom has sent us a note!" she sang with glee, waving a bit of scroll around in the air.  
  
"What? But how could he have sent one so fast?"  
  
"Magic duh! Read it, there's something in it that you'll be interested in" she hinted as she gave the note to Alanna. "Ooh I must go; Delia wants to do my hair. I'll see you later." she said excitedly, and skipped out joyously.  
  
Alanna opened the piece of Scroll and started to read Thom's messy handwriting:  
  
~*~*~ Dearest Alanna and Georgina, I know it has only been five days since we last saw each other but I am already missing you both terribly!  
  
I have made a few friends though. Yes, I actually talked to someone! Their names are Raoul, Gary, Alex and Jonathan of Conté (yes, the prince!). All of them have been really nice to me, although there is something strange about Alex. I don't know what it is though.  
  
Anyway, an hour ago they started talking about the Chamber of the Ordeal and knights who have just recently passed it. I happened to pick up on a few of the names, one of whom lives about a mile from the City of Gods. Yes, really! His name is Sir Antony and he is currently staying in the village of Carnolus. I heard that he is teaching the commoners and peasants there to fence! As soon as I heard this, I knew I had to tell you Alanna. Surely if he'll teach commoners, he'll teach a noble girl. I'm expecting something nice in return though for making your dreams come true! Joking!  
  
I think that is enough for one night so for now, I bid you two adieu. Your Loving Brother Thom  
  
P.S. My first lessons are tomorrow, wish me luck! ~*~*~  
  
She had to read over the note three times before she could convince herself that what she was reading was true. A Knight was training people in the local village! She had to go down there! She just had to. But what if he didn't want to train a girl? Perhaps she could disguise herself as a boy? She had done so before. But when could she go! She couldn't go now because she had to have breakfast and then came her social classes. It looked like she would have to go tomorrow, in the afternoon.  
  
Oh Thom! He had done so much for her; she just had to repay him. Perhaps she could send him some books on magic? That's what she would do!  
  
She was so excited now that she could hardly keep still. She hugged herself tight and jumped for joy before rushing out the door to meet Dana for breakfast. 


	4. Important Teachings

DISCLAIMER: We own nothing but the plot. Everything else is by Tamora Pierce. However some characters you may not recognise because we created them (eg. Georgina, Dana).  
  
A/N: Not sure how the first meeting with Dana, Alanna and Sir Antony went... was hard to write. So feedback would be great!  
  
Oh and sorry it has taken a month (or 2) for this chapter to appear... exams... and moving houses... hectic! So anyway, sorry for the wait...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Immediately after her lessons were finished the next day, Alanna hurried off to the stables. The one thing she hated about the convent already was that there was always a servant or two hanging round, wanting to do everything for you and know exactly what you were doing. She'd had to be careful creeping away, and luckily none of them had seen her. She wasn't sure if she was meant to be riding down to the village all by herself, without telling anyone, but she didn't think she would get in much trouble over a little thing like that. Anyway, she thought, it's not as if anyone really cares. Suddenly she had an idea. She ran back into the main dormitory building, and went straight to Dana's room.  
  
"Dana, are you busy right now?"  
  
"Who is it? Oh Alanna. Well no, not really. There's not much to do, other than practice my dancing of course," she said with a grin. "Come to think of it, you should too!"  
  
"Yes, maybe Dana, but not now. Listen; do you want to come to the village with me? I have to find a bookstore, and find a knight. I'd like company, so I thought I'd ask you."  
  
"Sure, I'd love to. When?"  
  
"Umm, How about now?" Alanna replied. "I'll see you in the stables in thirty seconds. Is that enough time for you to do your hair and change your dress and powder your face and just generally beautify yourself, as my sister would say?"  
  
".... and as your sister would do!" Dana laughed. "Alright, I'll be there."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thom was just leaving his room when he met Jon and the others.  
  
"Where did you rush off to in such a hurry yesterday?" Asked Raoul.  
  
"Oh, I had forgotten I was meant to write a letter to my sisters, and you wouldn't want to see what they'd do to me if I hadn't done it, especially Alanna. She's not the sort of person you'd want as an enemy."  
  
"She sounds quite interesting," said Jon politely. "Are you ready for your first lesson?"  
  
"If by ready you mean have I got my books ready, then yes. It's just I haven't really settled in yet so I don't know how well I'll be able to concentrate," answered Thom.  
  
"Well don't worry, we have History first, and that's taught by Sir Myles of Olau. He's very nice, and teaches a great class. He'll understand," said Gary kindly. "You'll want to be more careful around some of the other teachers though. They can be absolute ogres if they don't take a liking to you."  
  
"Thanks, I'll try and behave," grinned Thom. "So, what punishments do we get if we're late?"  
  
"Well," replied Raoul slowly, "You might have to muck out the stables - all of them, or clean every weapon in the armoury, or help with the laundry for a week, or just be given three times as much homework, and punished more when you can't do that!"  
  
"I think I'll have to behave then," Thom laughed, as they left the room and rushed down the halls to get to their classes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The two girls had hardly been gone ten minutes when a servant hurried into Georgina's room. "Mistress Georgina? We cannot find Mistress Alanna. I just thought I should tell you before the Priestesses find out, because they shan't be too happy."  
  
"Thank you very much," replied Georgina graciously. "I'll have a look for her." 'Mistress Alanna,' she thought to herself with a grin. Alanna is the last person I'd call 'Mistress'! First she checked Alanna's room, just to make sure, then she went looking for Delia.  
  
"Delia, have you seen Alanna? I can't seem to find her."  
  
"No I haven't actually. I've been fitted for a new dress. This is the design," she said, waving a piece of paper in the air. "Do you like it?"  
  
"I'm sorry Delia, but I don't have time to look now. I really have to find Alanna, before the Priestesses realise she's missing, or else she'll be in big trouble."  
  
"Why do you have to cover up for her?" asked Delia in a silky voice. "I'm sure she has a reason for what she's doing. Don't worry about her"  
  
"Yes but I've always covered up for her, ever since we were little."  
  
"Well maybe she doesn't want to be looked after anymore. Surely she would have at least told you where she was going."  
  
"I suppose you are right." Georgina said uneasily. "It's just that I get so worried about what she's getting up to next, and..."  
  
".... It's her business, so don't. Now come and have a look at my design."  
  
Georgina did so, but her mind wasn't really on it. Where had Alanna gone? Why hadn't she told Georgina that she was going? And didn't she realise that there were rules? Oh well, Georgina said to herself, if she wants to do this sort of thing she will have to accept the punishments. After all, is she wanted to break the rules, she should except the consequences...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alanna and Dana laughed and joked the whole ride down to the village.  
  
"Where shall we go first, my brave companion?" asked Dana gallantly.  
  
"To the fine knight by the name of Sir Antony. He resides somewhere in yonder village." Alanna replied, trying not to giggle. "I am sure he will be all too pleased to hear of such fine beautiful young ladies coming to visit him."  
  
"...and charming, don't forget charming!" Dana replied giggling. "No, seriously, where are we going?"  
  
"I am being serious," replied Alanna, "we are going to visit Sir Antony. He's just recently got his shield, and Thom wrote to me and told me that he was training some of the villagers. I thought I'd go and ask him if he'd let me train too."  
  
"Hey, that's a really good idea. Do you mind if I ask too?"  
  
"Of course not. Well, that's part of the reason I brought you. I thought I might need a bit of company, as it's probably going to be hard."  
  
"I'd love to train with you Alanna. So where's he live?"  
  
"Well, I'm not quite sure about that," replied Alanna glumly. "I guess we'll have to ask people round Carnolus. They're sure to have heard of him. We have to find a bookstore first though. Race you there!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few minutes later, Thom and his friends stood at Sir Myles' door, gasping for breath.  
  
"I see you boys finally decided to join us then," chuckled Sir Myles "And this must be Thom of Trebond, how do you think your settling in?"  
  
"Erm... I guess it's been a bit hectic"  
  
"Isn't it always? Well, I'm sure things will lighten up soon. Anyway, probably time to start the class then? I believe there is a spare seat next to Alex"  
  
Bowing his head slightly, he headed around the many other desks crowding the room until finding an empty one in the third row, between Alex and Jon.  
  
"Told you he was alright" whispered Gary from behind him, as he piled his books onto the desk.  
  
"yeah, I suppose" grinned Thom back, while settling down into his chair.  
  
"Alright boys, now if you'll just turn to page 256 in your books, we are now going to start on the Carthak Civil War..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alanna had spurred up on her horse and galloped towards the village, yet Dana was not far behind, and managed to pull even. It was a close race the whole way there, until right at the end Dana managed to get ahead. They slowed their horses down, finally bringing them to a halt in front of the main village building. They let their horses walk slowly along the street as they scanned for any signs of a bookstore.  
  
"You sure ride well Dana!" said Alanna. "I know I'm not bad myself, but you're even better. Where did you learn to ride so well?"  
  
"I'll tell you later," said Dana, "because there's our bookstore."  
  
The two girls tied up their horses outside, and entered the shop. An old man with white hair looked up from behind the counter when the girls entered.  
  
"Good afternoon ladies, how may I help you?"  
  
"We're looking for advanced books on magic. Do you have any?" Alanna replied politely.  
  
"That's rather a dangerous thing to be too interested in," said the little old man, "but I'm sure I can find you a few at the back. His lord Duke Roger doesn't seem to appreciate people nosing around in magic much, unless they are trained sorcerers. Even then he can be rather touchy. A few ambitious youngsters have 'mysteriously' disappeared after they began to get too powerful, so it might be good to keep quiet, or tell whoever you are giving these to, to keep quiet," he said, seeing Alanna about to open her mouth.  
  
"Thank you, I'll make sure he does." Alanna replied.  
  
"Here they are," he said, reaching up to a shelf in a dusty corner. "Magic for the beginner, Simple Battle Magic, Simple Healing Magic, Secrecy and Sorcery, Ancient Magic and it's uses today, and," he dusted the cover off an old, leather bound book; ".........rous ........cery?" I can't read the rest of the title, it's too damaged, but it's certainly old. Anyway, which would you like?"  
  
Alanna studied the books carefully. 'Magic for beginners' was not going to be useful for Thom as he already was above that level. 'Simple Battle Magic' and 'Simple Healing Magic' were also going to be too easy. 'Ancient Magic and its uses today' probably would interest Thom much because he was really into theory, almost as much as their father. She thought 'Secrecy and Sorcery' sounded interesting, and the way the man had spoken about magic made a book on secrecy sound good. She'd get that for Thom, but what about the other one. She assumed the last part of the title was Sorcery, but what did '......ous' stand for? Fabulous? Marvellous? Contagious? She finally decided to get all three books. Thom could have a look at the unknown one, and just throw it out if it wasn't any good. That was, if it wasn't too expensive. It turned out neither of the books were too expensive, so after farewelling the old man Alanna and Dana left the store with the books under their arms, and led their horses back to the village centre.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Georgina sat with Delia only for a short while, before she began to tire of her friend's ceaseless chatter.  
  
"So do you think the blue goes better with the green or the purple? What do you think about this design? Is it better than the other one? Did I tell you about the time I met that handsome guy up in Waratla? Doesn't my hair look gorgeous? You should wear your hair like this Georgina; it makes you look more like a girl. Do you want to try on my ball gown?"  
  
Normally Georgina would have loved to, but she was too worried about her sister.  
  
"Not now Delia, maybe some other time."  
  
Delia was visibly deflated. "Oh, well, if that's what you want," she said, in a bit of a huff.  
  
"Listen, Delia, I've got to go. I'll see you later." With that Georgina left, before Delia could say anything. She knew she was being a bit rude, but she just had to get away to somewhere quiet where she could think to herself. She was walking along the corridor when she bumped into Priestess Achenar.  
  
"Ah Georgina, just the person I was looking for. Have you seen Alanna or Dana? They seem to have gone."  
  
"Dana as well," gasped Georgina, before she could stop herself. "No, I haven't seen them."  
  
"Did you know they had left?" asked Priestess Achenar with a curious look on her face.  
  
"Well, I knew about Alanna......." said Georgina, with some hesitation.  
  
"Yet you didn't come and report it? I find that very unsatisfactory. I would have thought better of you Georgina. As soon as we find the girls I want to speak to you in my office." With that the priestess walked away, leaving Georgina staring dumbly at her shoes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Turning back into the market place, they headed off in quest for a merchant whom would sell them some breeches and shirts. After 3 tries, they finally came across a rather bulky woman, dressed in a plain brown dress and apron who was more then happy to lend them a hand.  
  
"Come in girls and we'll see what we can gather for yer" said the woman as she hustled them into a tiny bare room, which smelt strongly of fresh herbs.  
  
"Now if you two'll just wait here a second..." mumbled the woman, and bustled off to another room. In no more then 10 seconds she returned with bundles of old clothes, which were more then perfect for the use of the girls.  
  
"Well they aren't much but they'll do. Dunno why nobody'll serve you! Not normal for noble girls to be wanting breeches but still... Anyway, these are just a few things from my boy, George. He don't need them anymore so you're more then welcome to have the lot."  
  
"Oh thank you so much, mistress umm..."  
  
"Cooper, just call me Eleni" she replied as she shook their hands vigorously.  
  
"Thank you Eleni, well we had better be off now"  
  
"Yes, of course, well if you're ever back and wanting anything, which I highly doubt, just give me a buzz"  
  
"Alright we'll remember that then, oh and do you happen to know where we could find a Sir Antony?..."  
  
"Oh, he'll be over by the mill, I dare say. That's about the only clear space he can get, what to train his youngsters up. I dunno how much I approve of that, of him training up the youngsters, but I suppose he's not doin' any harm, " Eleni said. "It might even be a good thing, I suppose, as it'll give our village more of a fighting chance if any hostiles come by, but I dunno. Still reckon the youngsters shoulda been brought up in the rogue..."  
  
"Thank you very much," said Dana, "but we've got to go now. Thanks for your help."  
  
"That's all right," said Eleni, as she walked them out the door, "any time."  
  
The girls hurried off, before they could get dragged into any more conversations. They found the mill without too much difficulty, and changed behind a small hut into the old clothes Eleni had given them to disguise themselves as commoners. As they walked around the Mill they noticed a large field on the other side of the small river. They crossed over the bridge, while studying the people on the field, trying to identify Sir Antony. They were glad to see that although there weren't many, there were some girls involved in the training.  
  
They saw what they presumed was Sir Antony on the far side, correcting a young boy's technique with a sword. When he saw the girls coming towards him he praised the young boy and sent him off to practice what he'd learnt. As he walked over, Alanna noticed he was rather tall and bulky. He had a head of messy chestnut hair and piercing grey eyes. Although he seemed rather jolly and quite handsome, something about him seemed off and she doubted whether he was a trustworthy man.  
  
"Hello there, my name is Antony. I don't think of seen you girls around town before? Are you new to the village?"  
  
"Ah yes we are, actually we were wondering if we could join in... and if you could train us to fight with a sword"  
  
"well..." said Sir Antony uneasily, "I only train those who are willing to put in their all, won't give up when the going gets tough and have the courage to go all the way. Do you think you are both ready for such a big commitment?" he added questionary.  
  
Alanna knew she was ready, she'd been ready her whole life and her face showed it. "It's all I've ever dreamt of Sir," she muttered, while Dana half-heartedly agreed, "We're ready for it."  
  
"I suppose that'll be all right then," Sir Antony said grudgingly, "I accept no responsibility for any trouble you get in though, alright?" he paused as they nodded before continuing, "but I'll have to trial you first to see how talented you are. When would you like to start?"  
  
"Oh right now I guess," said Alanna eagerly. "Why not!"  
  
"Um, maybe because we haven't got permission to be here, and we really should get back before they notice we're gone," whispered Dana.  
  
"Okay," said Alanna to Sir Antony, We'll be back sometime this week, I'm not sure when. Will that be Okay with you?"  
  
"Sure, that'll be fine. You can call me Tony if you wish," he yelled, as the girls had already begun to run back to where they'd left their horses.  
  
"Okay, bye Tony," they both yelled in chorus. They mounted their horses, and began the ride home happily, not realising the amount of trouble they were going to be in. 


	5. Trouble

Georgina paced up and down the corridor, anxiously waiting for any news of her missing sister. Every few minutes she rushed to the window and peaked outside, hoping to catch a glimpse of Alanna.  
  
After what seemed like hours later, Georgina's luck changed as she noticed two dark figures on horses strolling towards the convent in the distance. Convinced that this had to be her troublesome sister returning from her journey, Georgina raced down the flights of stairs, almost ripping the hem of her dress, and swung the door open with an almighty bang.  
  
Surely enough, Alanna and her friend Dana were trudging up the path towards her, after leaving their horses in the stables. Georgina looked down her nose at them both in disgust as she walked up to them. Not only had they run away from the convent without permission, they were wearing old breeches and loose shirts. To make matters worse, their poor behaviour had gotten her into trouble as well!  
  
"What were you two thinking," she screamed at them from the top of her lungs, "leaving the convent without telling anyone? I've been out of my mind worrying where you'd got to! Skipping music and writing classes, the priestesses are going to kill you! And now I'm going to be punished too, for not telling them you'd gone..." she yelled before taking a few breaths and lowering her tone to a soft whisper. "Alanna, I thought you were going to behave yourself here. Obviously I was wrong, I have never been more ashamed of you in my life. Please do try not to cause anymore trouble, I can't cover for you again..."  
  
Pausing briefly, she realised their eager faces and smiles had turned to frowns and were now staring hard at the ground, obviously aware of the mess they'd made. Knowing she had gotten through to them, she turned on her heel to walk back inside, but instead found Priestess Achenar blocking the doorway.  
  
"Could you girls please accompany me to the head priestess office."  
  
It was a not a question, it was an order, and so all three silently followed her, not wishing to contemplate the punishment in store for them.  
  
A few hours later, Thom was back with his friends in Jon's chambers, discussing the events of the day.  
  
"There is no way I can finish all the work the mithran priest gave me today! I'm already behind as it is. Plus I have that essay on the civil war to complete. Do they ever give us a break!" groaned Raoul as he slumped against Jon's bookcase  
  
"Well If you got your act together Raoul and actually did something, you wouldn't have such problems" smirked Alex from his chair on the opposite side of the room  
  
"Not all of us are teacher's pets Alex, although you have to wonder how Thom managed to get off so lightly, he has less work to finish than all of us!" complained Raoul yet again.  
  
Grinning at Raoul's last comment, Thom realised he was right. All his teachers had been delighted to find he could read and write, and were clearly impressed by his wide range of knowledge. He was rather exceptional in maths and knew many dates of famous tortallan battles. Having a scholar as a father had at last proved to be useful.  
  
"Do you have to exaggerate everything so? I still have a lot" he said with a smile.  
  
"Well hopefully you aren't so excellent in wrestling, archery or sword fighting, or we're going to look pathetic next to you!"  
  
Grimacing at this, Thom thought that they couldn't be any closer to the truth. Sure he had a good mind and could calculate figures well, but any form of fighting and he was hopeless. He could hardly string a bow, let along shoot it, and his ability in a sword ring was enough to make a grown man cry. What was even worse was the fact that he had his first sword lesson tomorrow morning. Nothing could have dampened his mood more quickly.  
  
Excusing himself from Jon's room, he slowly made his way back to his own. Not having the energy to get changed, he flopped down on his bed and snugged down deep in the covers. For the first time since his arrival, he was starting to regret his decision not to swap with Alanna...  
  
A few hours later, Alanna stomped into her room and collapsed in a chair. Her feet were aching and her hands were red and sore. Priestess Rigel had been deeply unimpressed with Alanna and Dana. After a full on lecture on "the proper behaviour for a lady " they had been punished with hours of mucking out the stables and cleaning the halls and corridors. Alanna did not see how this was making them more ladylike, when it was the chores the maids usually did.  
  
Alanna hadn't actually mind the work so much, it was just that it it hurt more to see Georgina being subjected to the same punishment when she had done nothing wrong. She hadn't said a word to Alanna the whole afternoon and acted as though she didn't exist. Alanna was used to Georgina sulking or cracking a tantrum but had never seen her so helpless and sullen looking. Even Dana seemed forlorn and was unwilling to speak to her. She had never felt so alone in her life.  
  
Drowning in her misery, she suddenly remembered her meeting with Sir Antony the next day. Could she still go? Would it be possible to leave the convent unnoticed? Getting out her chair she slumped in front of her trunk and rummaged around in the mess to find her timetable. Glancing at the next day's events, she had dancing lessons then scripture classes in the morning and a music lesson in the evening, giving her a three-hour break in between. Seeing as this was her only chance to get out of the convent tomorrow, she decided that would be the time.  
  
So with thoughts of swords and dashing knights running through her mind she hurriedly dressed into her nightgown and fell asleep before her head even hit the pillow 


End file.
